The present separator was designed specifically for use in a reclaiming system for foundry sand of the type generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,856. It is applicable to other applications as well. The disclosure of that patent, which is hereby incorporated by reference, includes a description of a predecessor centrifugal separator, which is shown in FIGS. 4 and 7 of the earlier patent disclosure. This disclosure pertains to an improvement in the earlier separator.
While centrifugal separation under cicumstances described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,856 was effective, difficulty was encountered in the removal of solid materials from the separator drum. The present improvement is designed to facilitate such removal without requiring manual scraping of the drum interior.